<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Random Belly Drabbles by bishie_bellies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24501202">Random Belly Drabbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bishie_bellies/pseuds/bishie_bellies'>bishie_bellies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Random Belly Drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:54:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24501202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bishie_bellies/pseuds/bishie_bellies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabbles for characters I want to kink. Mostly vore and stuffing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Atlas/Fudou Yuusei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Random Belly Drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Random Belly Drabbles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I can't believe you let Crow talk you into to doing something so utterly stupid.” Jack stated, looming over his spiky haired boyfriend.</p>
<p>“Jack, it isn't that bad.” Yusei commented, as he absentmindedly rubbed his swollen midsection.</p>
<p>Crow had invited Yusei and the rest of the Signers out to a new buffet that had recently opened up. It had been a bit since the team had gotten together in a situation that didn't involve dueling or saving the world. </p>
<p>Jack had declined however, claiming something about “manners” and “dignity”. The blonde duelist was well aware of the gluttonous nature of a buffet, and it was simply something he did not want to associate himself with.</p>
<p>Jack buried his face in his hands, pacing the room as Yusei continued to rub his bulging belly. </p>
<p>“Just... how many plates did you have?” He asked, back still turned to his bloated boyfriend.</p>
<p>“Something like... fifteen maybe? But Crow and Leo had a lot too.”</p>
<p>Yusei’s mind wandered back to just a few hours ago.</p>
<p>Crow had suggested the contest between the three men in attendance. </p>
<p>“It’s obvious that we’re all great dualists, so why a more physical competition?” The ginger stated, with great gusto in his voice.</p>
<p>Akiza and Luna just looked at one another in both amusement and concern, both knowing that this was not going to end well.</p>
<p>Leo unsurprisingly, was the first to quit. After only six plates, the short teal hair boy tapped out, joining his sister and Akiza on the sidelines, his swollen midsection almost throwing off his balance. </p>
<p>Luna put a hand on his shoulder. “Learn your lesson, bro?”</p>
<p>Leo only hiccuped in response, before placing his head on the table and moving his hands down to massage his taut belly.</p>
<p>Several hours later...</p>
<p>Empty plates and cups lined the Signer’s table. Leo and Luna had fallen asleep long ago, heads resting on one another’s shoulder. Yusei and Crow sat across from them, looking miserable, to say the least.</p>
<p>Both young men’s belts had already snapped open, leaving each of their swollen, taunt stomachs on full display.</p>
<p>“Akiza... URP! What are... each at?” Crow asked as he bit into another piece of chicken.</p>
<p>The redhead leaned against her cheek, clearly tired and annoyed at the behavior of her two gluttonous friends. </p>
<p>“Fifteen.”</p>
<p>The two males looked over at her in shock, briefly taking them out of their food comas. Had they really had that much?</p>
<p>Crow turned to his friend, both hands rubbing his swollen belly as the organ  groaned and gurgled at the massive meal inside it.</p>
<p>“Say no more. I'm happy with calling this a draw.”</p>
<p>“If I could shake your hand, I would.”</p>
<p>“Yusei, are you even listening to me?!” Jack snapped, breaking Yusei’s train of reflection.</p>
<p>Yusei looked up and ceased rubbing his gut, eyes practically sparkling. Sure, he's a pretty serious guy, but to him, this was just a fun and dumb contest with his friends. Why was Jack so ticked?</p>
<p>Jack sighed, sitting on the edge of bed near Yusei’s feet.</p>
<p>“Are you mad at me?”</p>
<p>Jack looked down towards him, a half frown on his face. </p>
<p>He wasn't mad per say, just worried and a little disappointed. Ever since they had been dating, Jack couldn't help but be worried when his lover went somewhere without him. He had almost lost him before, and he wasn't about to let that happen again.</p>
<p>Yusei was always a gentleman as well. Polite, quiet, caring.... and incredible in bed too. To see his lover in such a state of gluttony shocked Jack. </p>
<p>“No... I'm not. I just... get worried. I am your boyfriend after all.” </p>
<p>Yusei shifted up a bit, ignoring the shifting and sloshing of his stomach. </p>
<p>Jack was always just a bit possessive, so Yusei understood to a degree. But they were adults too. They couldn't dote on each other forever. They needed to grow.</p>
<p>“Look, I'm sorry if this is all disappointing. But you gotta understand. It's all in good fun. Crow didn't mean any harm in the challenge. You gotta loosen up a little.”</p>
<p>Deep down, Jack knew that fact was true. While he's far removed from the arrogant man he once was, he's still found himself going back to old habits at times. Yusei was a big help in getting him loosen up, but he needed to help himself too.</p>
<p>Jack gave his boyfriend a knowing smile, realizing Yusei had a point.</p>
<p>“ I hate when you're right Fudo.”</p>
<p>“ I know. Atlas. Now, are you gonna give this some attention?” He asked, rolling over to the other side of the bed, swollen belly on full display.</p>
<p>“He does look sexy as hell like that. Jack thought. Then again, he's always sexy.”</p>
<p>Jack climbed into the bed next to his lover, hands  slowly reaching out to rub the mass of Yusei Fudo’s abdomen. His hands were warm.</p>
<p>They stayed like this for what seemed like an eternity, but was only about ten minutes. </p>
<p>“Hey, Jack?”</p>
<p>“Hmm?”</p>
<p>“I might need some help burning this all off.”</p>
<p>Jack paused for a moment, then realized what Yusei meant.</p>
<p>“Take your pants off.”</p>
<p>“Already have.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>